Loving Demons
by DarkShadowMoon013
Summary: 13 year old Luna is taken to the Naruto world, and, after befriending Team 7 in Konoha, is transferred to Suna, where she meets the sand siblings. GaaraOC


dsm: hi, new fic. hope you like it

disclaimer: DSM013 does not own Naruto

* * *

Name: Luna 

Age:13

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Grey

Personality: Cool, calm and collected. Almost emotionless, but just enough to remain human.

And this is where our story begins...

* * *

_"Luna... Come back... Come back to your home..."_

_A silver haired girl looked around. Where were the voices coming from?_

_"Face your destiny... Come back!" A black hole appeared underneath her feet._

_"NO!" She cried as she fell._

Luna bolted upright, cold sweat dripping down her face. That was the third time this week she'd had that dream. She glanced at the clock. It read '2 am.' She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. She got dressed and headed out to the park to read her favorite manga: Naruto. She smiled as she walked down the street, wondering what would happen next. She decided to take a short cut, and ran into a nearby alley.

Luna soon got the feeling that someone was following her. (a/n: don't you hate that feeling?) She got a little scared and started walking faster. She was almost to the park. She ran the last block, turned the corner and ran into the open feild. She quickly looked around. No one. _Must be my imagination acting up again... _She thought as she sat at one of the many benches. She sighed and opened her book. It was the 10th volume. She was really excited, because her favorite character, Gaara, was facing off against Lee. She liked Lee because of his great determination and the fact that he was strong.

She kept reading until she was almost through with it, but she hit by a sudden wave of tiredness. She closed the book, andgentley layed it on her lap. Luna fell asleep almost instantly, as if by magic. She didn't have that dream again. Oh no, she had a different one.

_The same girl had landed in a forest, somewhere outside of a village. A man with a mask looked at the girl, wondering where she came from. "Do you think she's okay, sensei?" A blonde haired boy asked the man. He shrugged and picked the girl up._

_"Where do you think she came from?" A pink haired girl asked._

_"I don't know Sakura..."_

_"How come you answer her?"_

_"I don't know if she's okay, Naruto, but she's breathing. That's good. Atleast we know she's alive."_

_A boy with dark hair stared at the girl. "She looks a lot like you, Kakashi-sensei."_

_The man looked at her again. "I guess you're right Sasuke. We should take her to the hospital, and then tell the Hokage about this."_

_"Do we have to go see that old hag?" Naruto stated loudly._

_"Yes! Let's go." The four people ran off with the girl, not noticing a shinobi standing in a tree, watching their every move._

_"Have they taken the girl?"_

_"Yes, Kazekage-sama."_

Luna opened her eyes, but immediately regretted it. Light was shining brightly in through a window, and the entire room was white. She closed her grey eyes and pulled the pillow over her head. _Where am I? The last thing I remeber was falling asleep in the park, not in my bed. _Just then, the door burst open.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A lady with blonde hair and... an overly sized chest... stated as she walked over the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

Luna let out a small groan, then stated "Fine, maam."

"Hmm... so, girl, what's your name?"

"Luna."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No... Where is here?"

"Why, you're in Konoha's hospital of course."

Luna sat up. "I'm WHERE!"

"Konoha hospital." The woman looked at the girl, a little confused as to her reaction. Luna regained her composure.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name maam?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Tsunade. I am the Hokage." She nearly fell out of the bed.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Luna. At least you're not like some of the kids your age. It's good to meet someone who is well mannered."

"Thank you very much, maam." Tsunade smiled.

"We need to find you a place to stay, but you may stay here until we do."

"Thank you, again Tsunade-sama."

* * *

dsm: well, how was the first chapter? good or bad? r&r please!


End file.
